In the field of the construction of furniture, furniture is being increasingly equipped with electrical and electronic components in order to make its use, for example, easier, in particular, more convenient.
Compared to mechanical devices for activating and driving, for example, movable parts of pieces of furniture such as, for example, drawers and doors, electrical and electronic devices frequently have advantages in terms of the space they require and their adaptability. However, hitherto no significant advantages have been obtained by means of electrical or electronic components for manufacturing furniture or parts of pieces of furniture as a replacement for mechanical devices. Under certain circumstances, the expenditure of manufacture is even increased because electrical lines for transmitting energy and, possibly also signals have to be additionally integrated into a piece of furniture.